new fanfiction ideas
by matthew.lasalvia
Summary: like the title says I've, come up with a list of new fan fiction ideas, that i want you guys to look at and tell me what you think, the following categories are Zelda, Metroid, Kid Icarus, Fire Emblem, and Sonic.


New Fan fiction ideas

Okay so I'm not doing any marvel universe fan fictions for a long while, instead I've come up with a few other fan fiction ideas, so tell me what you think.

1. The Zelda Chronicles: This fan fiction is going to be split into three different stories, each taking place in a different timeline.

Book 1: Power: This story will take place in the Fallen Hero timeline, set 200 years after Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and will mainly focus on the people of Hyrule, obviously including Link and Zelda as well as their friends and relatives and takes place in the broken Hyrule that was introduced in the first Zelda game. This story will talk about power, the effects it has on our characters (whether good or bad), and how power is used. It will show a different kind of Link and Zelda, Link in this story has had a difficult life do to the mistakes of others and from being betrayed by those who were close to him and wants revenge for the man who killed his father (I won't spoil anything for you but it's a big shock). When the evil entity known as Ganon comes to him in his sleep to hypnotize him and grants him the power to achieve his goal, he almost goes through with it but find he can't bring himself to do it, so Ganon creates an evil copy of Link known as Dark Link to kill the man. Link runs away from Hyrule so the police don't catch him. So Link becomes a fugitive, who is wanted dead or alive, but eventually discovers that an ancient power known as the Triforce can grant the user one wish, so he plans to use that wish to revive the man he murdered, but in order to do that he has to find three pendant's that are each protected by the three Oracles, the Oracle of Seasons, the Oracle of Ages, and the Oracle of Secrets. Eventually Link comes across other travelers who join him on his quest. Link eventually comes across Ganon's followers who plan to revive Ganon so he can conquer Hyrule, and he and his new friends find themselves going from town to town and protecting people from Ganon's army. Link eventually finds that it's his destiny to save Hyrule from Ganon's clutches, but he doesn't find himself fit to carry the task (Even though he honestly has no choice), and that's all I'll really tell you about Link. Now what about Zelda? Well Zelda plays a big role in this too, in this version Zelda has a bigger family, her mother Queen Zelda is still alive, she has a brother (whose name I've yet to come up with), and she even has a twin sister also named Zelda (except her hair is brown though) and finally her trainer Impa. Zelda was once a close friend of Link's but the two of them became extremely distant since Link's father (who worked as a guard) was killed. Both Zelda and her mother have been sensing a dark evil that would eventually rise again and destroy Hyrule, but Zelda's father the king is not worried but when Link's father is killed by said dark entity, the king realizes the danger that is upon them and feels guilty that he couldn't do anything to prevent his death, so guilty that it distracts him from his kingly duties. Six years later an uprising called the "The New Rulers of Hyrule" (Sorry if I couldn't come up with a more creative name), say that the Hylian royal family is no longer fit to rule the kingdom, so they plan to over throw them and create their own government so they can restore Hyrule to its former glory. When Zelda's father the king is murdered one night, she finds herself taking the throne alongside her mother. Zelda and her mother discover that Link had run away from Hyrule but they also discover that Link may be the chosen hero of Hyrule so Zelda sets on a journey to find Link so he can fulfill his destiny, while at the same time her sister Zelda dyes her hair golden blonde so she can take her place without the people of Hyrule finding out, and that's all I'll spoil for you.

Book 2: Wisdom: This is a different kind of story, I'm actually basing this off Aaron Diaz' (author of Dresden Codak) "Clockwork Empire", and the story will mainly focus on Zelda as the hero, as she goes on her journey through ancient Hyrule (Or the land formerly known as Hyrule) and the wisdom she gains while on her journey, learning from civilizations from long before and finding the seven sages while being accompanied by a bounty hunter named Ashei and eventually learning her true destiny. The story also teaches the lesson of life experiences and how those experiences can make you wiser so you can benefit yourself as well as others. Link also gets to go on an adventure in this too, however in this version he's a prince and not exactly experienced with anything outside his royal status (By the way interesting plot twist at the end). Even Ganon is an advisor in this version. This story takes place in the child timeline and is set 2000 years after Twilight Princess but technically Four Sword Adventures takes place after Twilight Princess so this story will take place after both those games, and this story doesn't take place in Hyrule but instead a new empire in the sky called Calatia after Hyrules downfall, but most of Zelda's journey takes place in ancient Hyrule. So in this version Zelda is not a princess, but a circus performer in a popular circus run by traveling Sheikah people. But when the circus is captured by Calatia's imperial forces, Zelda is separated from the rest of the group. Zelda decides to sneak into the castle and get her family back, but ultimately gets caught and thrown out, but not before discovering some ancient texts about ancient Hyrule, so she decides that she needs to get stronger to save her family so she sets out to Hyrule to do just that. She eventually learns that she has mystical powers, and eventually learns that she's of Hylian heritage (but she doesn't learn the second one till much later). So Zelda has to learn all she can from ancient Hyrule to save her family and all of Calatia, with Ganon hot on her trail.

Book 3: Courage: This story takes place in the adult timeline after Spirit Tracks, and ultimately focuses on Link and his journey to become braver so he can save Hyrule. This version has a much younger Link compared to the other two and features him as a scared little child. This story teaches the lesson that fear is a real thing and there are things out there that are reasonably scary, but you can choose to either let that fear rule you or you can stand up and fight your fears. Link in this version is constantly haunted by his nightmares of the evil warlord Ganon, His mother (who I have yet to name) tries to tell him that they're just dreams, but when the evil king rises and all of ancient Hyrule rise from their watery grave, Ganon lays siege on new Hyrule and Links mother and little sister Aryll get kidnapped in the process. The forces of new Hyrule manage to drive them away and Link decides to team up with Zelda and her army to travel ancient Hyrule and rescue his family. Along the way the come across colorful characters that help Link on his quest and fight off Ganon's army, and that's all I'll spoil for you. Now I'm going to keep each book down to 26 chapters and keep each chapter between 23-30 minutes of reading time, no exceptions. I hope you folks approve and I'm really excited to make this.

2. Metroid Academy: This fan fiction acts as an origin story for Samus and takes place before any of the Metroid games (yes I'm aware of the manga too, but I'll talk about that later) and talks about her adventures at the Galactic Federation Police Academy where she trains to become a federation officer. Now I've never actually Metroid before (But I'll try my best to get around that) so I'm simply going off from what I read on the Wiki page. I'm actually deciding whether to keep this in the same universe as the games or put it in a different universe. In this story though Samus is 14 years old and has just finished her training on planet Zebes, So she decides to continue her training at the GFPA to become an officer. Along the way she makes new friends, who help her on her missions and fight new and dangerous threats to the galaxy. Samus must fight foes with connections to her past and must eventually stop the evil Mother Brain from taking over the galaxy. I have a ton of ideas of my own with this story, and I want your honest opinion.

3. Kid Icarus Adventures: Okay I'm actually not sure whether this is a good idea or not, this takes place directly after Kid Icarus Uprising, and while I have some ideas that I think will work, but I also think that they won't make a lot of sense. It talks about Pit's adventures after Uprising and mainly focuses on the character development of him and his friends. A lot of things happen in this, for starters Magnus have been given a spot in Palutena's army; Dark Pit is now a full time friend of Pit's, Viridi and her friend Phosphora are now Palutena's allies and actually help Pit on several occasions. Together Magnus, Pit, Dark Pit, Viridi and Phosphora form the ultimate underworld smashing team. Pit is now focusing on becoming a better warrior with Magnus' help, Dark Pit is now trying to be a good guy, Viridi is now trying to help the humans restore nature without harming them, and it may or may not be for certain that Pit and Viridi form a romantic relationship (the same goes for Dark Pit and Phosphora). On top of that Thanatos and Pandora have revived their master Medusa so they can finally destroy the human race. I'm not sure about this one but I do have a few ideas.

4. Fire Emblem Legends: Okay this is the last one that I'm not really so sure of, I want to do a Fire Emblem story revolving around a bunch of new characters and takes place in a steam punk era (Yeah this sounds like a big jumbled mess now that I think about it). I actually want to try to set the world of Fire Emblem in a more technologically advanced setting (You know as technologically advanced as steam punk can get), but I also want to include some elements of magic along with it. So yeah I haven't really given this one much thought so I'll just get to right with what I have so far. Obviously there's going to be new characters so there are also going to be new villains. This next one is a bit of a stretch but I also want to include some elements relating to time travel and things not of this world (You know spirits and demons and junk like that). Tell me what you think of this one because frankly, this is all I got.

5. The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Okay now this is the last one that I know I'm sure with. This is an entirely new sonic story that mainly goes all the way back to the beginning (So yeah this is another origin story), okay so here's the plot. Well the story starts on planet Mobius (Yeah in this story Mobius is a planet not another dimension), as we see that a fleet of alien space ships is about to invade the planet. We get a small look at what the mobians look like before the aliens invade. This race of alien androids are called the beast hunters who spend most of their time killing other alien life forms and destroying planets, the mobians armies set up their defenses but the beast hunters are just too strong, so the men, women, and children who can't defend themselves are loaded on to spaceships and are sent to other planets so they can live in secret, three of these starships are sent to a planet called earth and one starship in particular is holding our hero a 5 year old Sonic the Hedgehog. They land on the planet and begin building small civilizations. Six months later unfortunately though the beast hunters manage to find them and begin destroying their villages. The mobians manage to flee but sonic gets separated from his family, sonic runs as fast he can but the beast hunters manage to find him, when all seems lost for our hero he's then saved by a human named Kellam. When Kellam sees Sonic for the first time he's not quite sure what he is or where he came from but decides to take him in and raise him. 5 years pass by since then and Sonic decides to set out into the world as a nomad and live off the streets. Another 5 years past and over those 5 years Sonic manages to come across some survivors, a two-tailed fox named Tails and a pink female hedgehog named Amy, the three orphans manage to develop a relationship and over those 5 years the people of earth find out that the mobians have inhabited the earth, but are strangely okay with it after a local news network broadcasts a TV interview with a mobian named Big the Cat who ensures the people of earth that the mobians mean no harm and they are just looking for a place to call home. The people of earth are fine with aliens living on their planet and the mobians eventually come out of hiding. One day Sonic is given an invitation from the mayor of Portland Oregon to become the town's official hero. Sonic and his friends accept the invitation and move to Portland Oregon where they meet a young teenage girl named Rachel and her mother world famous fashion designer Polly Kent, who accept the three mobians into their house hold. Sonic eventually comes across foes like Doctor Eggman and a lot of other foes, as well as new allies like Knuckles, Sally, and Blaze, and that's all I'll spoil for you.

These are all my ideas, tell me what you think, and I'll be back with the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts III!


End file.
